At the End of your Dream
by Le Kris
Summary: Everything changes when one Royal Blood drops into a puddle of death. No one to take the crown, history has begun.


August 5, 1950

I stared at my father, the King of England in dismay. " You don't understand do you?" I choked the words out, my eyes full of tears. My life was so happy, but it turned around so quickly.... why so? I fell on my knees, bowing before him. " No, please Father." His face was expressionless. Nothing was spoken; it was as if he was stone. My eyes had lost its sight; the stinging feeling of hot tears fell down my cheeks. " Please...Father." I tried to tug him, but my Mother pulled me back... " He's dead sweetie." Her cheeks were wet also and I dug my fingernails in the dirt. " Father..." 

That was when History started...for me at the age of 10.

September 10, 1970

So much had happened in 20 years, I had to agree. I looked at myself in a mirror, and smiled. " Relena Peacecraft..." I told myself, the name somehow seethed through my teeth while I spoke 'Peacecraft'. " Relena Darlian..." My eyes became dimmed as memories washed back into me. I could feel myself lose balance and I grabbed something to keep myself from falling. 20 years...20 harsh years and so, at the end it was like a fairy-tale. But it wasn't, I lost everything in 20 years. My heart began to ache and I tightened my eyes shut, holding the tears. 

                                                  At the End of Your Dream

                                                                          By Kris Le

                                                  Chapter 1: The History Begins

" My lady, you must hurry." Our butlar Pargan told my mother and she nodded. She took her belongings and took my hand, while I was still in my world of sorrows, too surrounded in my emotions to understand what was going on. " Mommy?" I asked but she just hushed me. We creeped out of the castle and I was confused, but dared not to ask. While walking, even the quietess sound alerted my mother and Pargan. I felt hungry, and it was the middle of the night so I tugged on my mother's hand for comfort. 

We saw soldiers, and hid in the shadows. " Why are we leaving home Mommy?" I asked her. " Because Relena, now be quiet." I pouted, still not understanding but I followed along. The soldiers looked scarier at night than daytime to me. Holding dangerously dark weapons that I didn't dare touch when my Father was alive. _Father..._ I tightened my grasp, even though I was young, I wasn't that niave. My father always read me fairy tales, which helped me understand what death was. At the age of 10, I knew much more than the Court could predict from seeing me. I asked questions because I wanted to know, not because that I didn't know already. But they always gave me another expression.

I was stopped suddenly and fell to the floor, scraping my knee. I couldn't yelp or yell out in pain because my mother covered my mouth with her hand. We were on the floor hid in the darkness with Pargan behind us. I could hear someone talking and wondered who it was. 

A couple of soldiers walked by, half were holding bow and arrows, which made me scared. I could scarcly see in the darkness but my instincts told me the danger wasn't over. Until I heard no more, I looked at my mother and she stood up. Pargan took a step out, looking at both sides and waved to us, signaling us to go on. We ran across the courtyard, and than I could see the main entrance or exit in or out of the Castle. 

Why were we leaving the castle? Then I remembered about the news this morning, everyone was running after the announcement. I had wondered why they were running, was it because of the news? Before Pargan could open the gate, a yell was than heard.  I looked back to see a soldier. He had an arrow in his hand, ready to unleash the weapon and I widened my eyes watching. 

I had remembered once, when my Father took me to his 'hunting parties', at least thats what he called it. He would always have his prized bow and arrows, sneaking like a hound and when he saw his prey, he would shoot. Everytime, the predator would end up dead. I knew what would happen when the Soldier would shoot, and I cried out but my Mother wouldn't let me. 

Before I knew it, more Soldiers came and I was pushed out of the gate and I could see Pargan on the ground. I wanted to run to him, because I knew very well that he was....dead. The red liquid that spilled on the floor couldn't fool me, and it made me cry. The old butlar was like a Granfather to me, and I could do nothing against my will to help him. " Pargan..." I wispered. 

The demons, so what I should call them now, beyond they were no soldiers killing a poor helpless man marched up towards my mother. My mind rushed as I was behind her, clinging. " You shall not escape," The leading soldier exclaimed bitterly, and pulled my Mother roughly. I was pushed back, further away from my dear mother. The soldiers didn't seem to see me, and so I crawled behind a barrel next to the Gate. They slammed the gate and I could see my Mother pulled farther away from me. I was alone...

I didn't know what to do. Everything was like a dream tonight. I than felt a chill from the Northern wind and I hugged myself. My home was beyond the Gate, in the Castle where I belonged, home to my Father, Mother, and I.

Before I knew it, I fell asleep.

                                                                        *

I could feel the earth move beneath me, which woke me up. I looked around, adjusting the scenery to see where I was. I wasn't back in my chamber, on my wonderful fluffy bed. I was sitting on dirt and leaning against a barrel. I tried to remwmber wht had happened last night, and the answer came instantly when I saw the blood of puddles on the opposite side of the gate. " Momma, Pargan." I stood up carefully, my stomache growling. My dress wasn't that much dirty, but I could feel myself dirty.

I had no idea where to go, I wanted to know more about the event. What had happened to Mother?

The earth was still shaking, and I than figured out what was causing them too. Hundreds of soldiers marched across the Courtyard and I blinked. Why were they going to the Court House? The Court House was a place taken only for events...thats what Momma had told me. 

I couldn't re-enter the castle without someone opening the gate from the inside, so i stood there watching. I wanted to call out to one of the Soldiers, but what they did yestuarday terrorize me. 

Where should I go? I had no idea. And so I turned around, looking at the sturdy hills. Over the hills was great England. I sighed, " Maybe I should go to Lady Une." Lady Une was a unique person in my eyes. I used to visit her when my Mother when shopping. I could not go with her for some reason, so I would stay at Lady Une's. " Yes, I'll go there." I wispered, and began to ran. I hoped no one saw me, for I might end up like Pargan. Thinking of him made me cry, and hadn't I had enough of my Father's death? 

Things had changed; maybe Lady Une could answer my questions. Yes, she might know. 

                                                                       *

I took a breathe from running. I had memorized where Lady Une had lived and walked. Everyone was talking, and I wondered why. Once again, I seemed to be in the shadow of everything. The women's house was nearly a block away now and I walked on normally. No one seemed to stare at me, maybe because I rarely showed myself out of the Castle. Even when I went out with my Mother, she would always leave me with Lady Une.

My blonde hair swayed, which made me miss my hat. The hat my father gave me for my 8th birthday; the only birthday he attended. I felt an empty pit in my stomache, maybe because I was hungry. 

I saw the correct house and ran to it, knocking loudly. I heard noises inside the house and than someone opened it. A women with redish brown hair appeared and gasped. " Lady Une," I spoke, hoping she wasn't surprised to see me; but of course she was from covering her mouth. " Princess Peacecraft." She wispered under her breathe and pulled me in. 

" Lady...?" 

" Princess Peacecraft, I can't believe you're still alive." She pulled me in an embrace, closing the door. " What do you mean?" " Just this morning...your...your," I nudged the women to go on, she was beginning to cry also. " Your, mother was...exacuted!" I felt the world spin around me, I thought the soldiers captured her because they didn't want her to leave...why would they turn on their Queen?

" Why...?" The only word I could say... " Why?"

T.B.C 

_Auther's Note_: Heh, how did you guyz like the first chapter? The 2nd chapter will explain everything so don't worry. Hm... I hope you review, please though! Quatre will be introduced in the next chapter also, I'll think about it. For those who are looking foward to seeing Heero, he'll be in the story soon! So please review! o^__^o

_Disclaimer_: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of the Characters. I don't even though if I own the plot, but I own the story! *looks about* Oooh, this is so confuzing @__@

****


End file.
